


Pet Shop

by galacticyarn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Puka puka porn, Semi-Public Sex, Watching oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Chiaki visits Kanata at the pet shop where he works.





	Pet Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/gifts).

The little bell on the door tinkled and Chiaki stepped inside, gazing at the cramped interior before him. Glass and mesh cages lined the walls, and below the cages were shelves full of supplies. There was a tiny area for the cash register across from the door, and above it hung strings of origami animals.

“The front is all terrestrial. Aquatic animals are back here.” Smiling gently, Kanata plodded around the corner, wearing an apron and one glove, holding a towel. 

“Hey,” Chiaki grinned nervously, looking around for other people. According to the sign out front, he had arrived at 15 minutes till closing. He didn’t want to get in the way of straggling customers, nor did he want the boss to see him distracting Kanata from work.

“I’m closing tonight.” With this Kanata made his way back, as if he had been expecting this particular visitor, and Chiaki followed. He passed the cages full of branches and hiding spots in a few short steps and walked into the fish section. Everything was faintly blue, and there were a number of tanks spread vertically and horizontally. Along the shelves ran small LED lights which shone beautifully on and through the glass. Kanata picked up a spray bottle, crouched down, and resumed cleaning the smudges on the tanks in the far corner. 

Fidgeting where he stood, Chiaki offered to help, but Kanata refused. With nothing else to do, he found himself watching, appreciating Kanata’s shoulders, the slight wave to his hair sparkling in the ethereal light, the pink mark left by the apron strap against the back of his neck…

“I’m done.” Chiaki was jolted from his thoughts. Kanata stood before him, free of the glove. He lifted his arms before himself and Chiaki instantly stepped forward to grab him in a bone crushing tight hug just as they had done so many times before. The unease melted away as Chiaki laughed quietly, tickling Kanata’s ear as they squeezed each other.

“Well,” he grinned again, “how’s life?” They stood just as close, breath mingling, as they relaxed their death grip of an enthusiastic hug. The apron strings danced across Chiaki’s hands as he unconsciously drew little shapes on the small of Kanata’s back.

“Work is good, family is okay,” Kanata replied simply. “Did you stop by because you were feeling lonely, Chiaki?” 

“Nonsense! I’ve come to save you from the doldrums of routine. Hang with me when you’re done.” Kanata looked doubtful, and Chiaki laughed. “I wish you wouldn’t expose me like that.”

Kanata gave him a very serious look. “It’s only human to feel lonely sometimes. Didn’t you teach me that?”

“Yeah.” Chiaki murmured, eyes fixated on the silly name tag on the neckline of Kanata’s shirt, of which the top two buttons were undone. Kanata looked at him in that unnerving way for a bit, pondering the strangeness of humanity, until he smiled faintly and placed a gentle kiss right on the fleshy part of Chiaki’s cheek.

“Why don’t I help you feel better?”

Thinking they would take a nice walk along the water, Chiaki nodded, dropping his arms to free Kanata to finish closing the shop. Kanata reached for the zipper on Chiaki’s jacket, undoing it to reveal the soft, thin shirt beneath. “What are you doing?” Chiaki stammered.

Kanata looked at him, incredulous. “That thing most people like. That thing _you_ like.”

“Here? Now?” Chiaki felt the heat rise to his face as Kanata nodded at him. “But work! People! You-“ 

“Nobody comes this time of day...except you.” Chiaki stood there, bewildered, as Kanata gripped his collar. “I know you’ve been staring…” Flustered, Chiaki was silent as Kanata kissed his now red cheek. 

“Ha! When did you get so good at reading people?” Chiaki tried to play it off and Kanata smiled at him. “You know everything is thanks to you.” Distracted by the praise, Chiaki was silent as Kanata kissed the tip of his nose.

“Well, Mr. Hero?” Kanata breathed in his face, looking amused.

“If you’re so kind as to offer, I guess I can’t say no, can I?” Chiaki laughed weakly. He couldn’t deny that he had been staring and maybe even thinking about sex, only a little, maybe a lot, but of all the things! Leave it to this strange creature to decide that his workplace, _during his shift_, was the correct time and place.

“Don’t worry. There’s no cameras.” Chiaki’s mouth dropped open as Kanata undid his fly as if it was nothing. He looked curiously at the silly print of Chiaki’s underwear, making some note to self, and grabbed Chiaki’s shirt, pulling him the last bit forward for a kiss. When they broke apart, Chiaki saw himself reflected in the glass case across from them. The blue light could not illuminate the difference between the heat in his cheeks and his normal skin tone, but his stunned expression was clear.

Kanata chose this moment to run the whole of his tongue along the side of Chiaki’s neck, earning a surprised squawk that echoed off the rows of glass tanks. Kanata chuckled mischievously and Chiaki looked at him, utterly red in the face.

“I thought you were done with randomly licking people!” Chiaki attempted indignation but he was too embarrassed to fool anyone.

“Never,” Kanata replied. “I am still learning about human ways, you know.”

“You’ve proven yourself quite well! You’re done learning!”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me, but why would I quit when I can get such a reaction out of you?”

Chiaki opened his mouth uselessly. Kanata laid a hand on his chest with another one of those healing little smiles. “Oh, Mr. Hero,” he sighed, ”what ever shall I do with you?” He trailed his hand down to Chiaki’s pants, pushing them aside just a bit, and roamed his hand to the back. Slipping his hand beneath the elastic waist of Chiaki’s underwear, he traced a finger over the little hairs on the sacrum. A tingle ran through Chiaki’s body and he gasped. Kanata pressed a kiss to the corner of Chiaki’s mouth as he roamed that finger lower, little more than hovering over the skin.

Chiaki saw his disheveled reflection in the fish tank. “Looking at yourself?” Kanata looked inquisitively at him, irritatingly cool-headed and fully clothed to boot. He moved his hand around to the front, drawing stars on Chiaki’s stomach. Chiaki found it unbearable. 

“It has been some time, yes?” Kanata’s breath tickled as he pushed his hand back into Chiaki’s underwear. Kanata stroked him lightly, humming some nonsense tune as he mentally went off into space. 

“K-Kanata? I would hate to dirty these tanks again, right after you just cleaned them.” 

“Don’t worry,” Kanata chirped. He sank to his knees, pulling Chiaki’s pants down with him. Gliding his hands up Chiaki’s thighs, he gingerly pulled the underwear down as well. He shifted forward and opened his mouth, giving one slow lick along the underside of Chiaki’s cock. Chiaki felt his knees grew weak. With enthusiasm, Kanata went to town, licking his length, pressing the flat heat of his tongue along the tip of Chiaki’s cock, glancing up at the scene before him. Head leaning back against the wall, shirt all messed up, breathing raggedly— and watching himself reflected in the fish tanks across from them, Chiaki was hypnotized. He clenched his hands at his sides, longing to grab Kanata by his silky hair and pull him that much closer. 

“Kanata?” Chiaki gasped.

“Hmm?” Mouth occupied, this was the only response he could manage.

“I-um-“ One more lick and he was gone, coming all over Kanata’s face.

“Are you feeling nice and tingly?” Kanata smiled, unperturbed by the semen dribbling down his face onto his apron. He stood and pat Chiaki on the head like a dog, who could only nod faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this one BUT up next is puppy Chiaki! Subscribe or follow my Twitter @galacticyarn


End file.
